creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Kaufhaus-Engel
Es war ein paar Tag vor Weihnachten, als eine Freundin und ich zusammen shoppen waren. Ihre Eltern und wir trennten uns in einem großen Einkaufszentrum und wollten uns später wieder am Eingang treffen. Wir waren am Abend angekommen, so gegen 18 Uhr. Leider hatten meine Freundin und ich unsere Einkäufe schon ziemlich schnell erledigt, hatten was gegessen und saßen nun einfach nur rum und langweilten uns. Plötzlich zupfte meine Freundin mich am Ärmel und zeigte nach weiter hinten zu einer der Rolltreppen. Als ich genauer hinsah, erkannte ich eine riesige Frau in einem langen, weißen Kleid und Engelsflügeln, die auf einer Querflöte Weihnachtslieder spielte. Ich dachte mir nicht viel dabei, nur meine Freundin fand diese Frau etwas gruselig. Später, als wir ein bisschen weiter gegangen waren, stand der Engel plötzlich nur ein paar Schritte von uns entfernt im Flur und lächelte den Leuten zu. Ich starrte nur auf die Füße ihrer Stelzen, die sie ja aufgrund ihrer Größe tragen musste. Das Seltsamste an diesen war, dass sie wie metallene Klauen aussahen und die Frau auch so auf ihnen laufen konnte, als wären es ihre richtigen Beine. Auch meine Freundin bemerkte das und schauderte. Seit diesem Moment versuchten wir dem Engel so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und wir dachten, das ginge am besten, wenn wir in die oberste Etage fahren würde, denn mit solchen Stelzen würde die Frau wohl schlecht Rolltreppe fahren können. Dachten wir. Oben angekommen gingen wir ahnungslos in ein Klamottengeschäft. Als wir aber wieder herauskamen, stand der Engel direkt vor dem Eingang. Meine Freundin und ich bekamen den Schreck unseres Lebens und rannten so schnell wir konnten weg. Ich weiß, es klingt dumm, aber wir hatten echt Panik gekriegt. Als wir uns wieder beruhigt hatte, beschlossen wir, auf das am Kaufhaus angebaute Tiefgaragendach zu gehen, weil wir den Engel eh nach einer gewissen Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatten und uns wieder langweilig geworden war. Auf dem Dach waren wenig Autos und außer uns waren keine Menschen zu sehen. Wir gingen an den Rand des Daches und schauten gedankenverloren hinunter auf die Leute, die noch ein paar Geschenke zu besorgen hatten. Plötzlich hörte ich eine Querflöte, die "We wish you a merry Christmas" spielte. Entsetzt drehte ich mich zu meiner Freundin um, doch diese stand nicht mehr neben mir. Langsam drehte ich mich um. Am anderen Ende des Daches stand der Engel. Er grinste mich irre an. Trotz der Entfernung erkannte ich spitze Zähne und die rot schimmernden Augen. Aus dem Mund des Engels tropfte eine schwarze Flüssigkeit. Sein Kleid war zerrissen und mit Schrecken erkannte ich, dass die Stelzen Gelenke besaßen und mit dem Oberleib des Engels verschmolzen waren. An einer seiner nun klauenartigen Hände umklammerte dieses Ding den Arm meiner Freundin, die nun fünf Stockwerke über der Erde baumelte, und in der anderen hielt es die Flöte. "Komm doch!" zischte der Engel wirr grinsend mit einer Stimme, die weder weiblich noch in irgendeiner Hinsicht menschlich klang. Sofort rannte ich los, meine Hand ausgestreckt, um meine Freundin wieder so schnell wie möglich auf den Boden zu bringen. Kurz bevor ich sie erreicht hatte, ließ der Engel los. Wegen meiner momentanen Geschwindigkeit konnte ich nicht anhalten und fiel meiner Freundin hinterher. Ich wachte in einem Krankenhausbett auf. Der Arzt erzählte mir, dass wir vom Garagendach hinuntergefallen sind. Weil meine Freundin zuerst fiel, federte sie meinen Aufprall ab. Sie war auf der Stelle tot. Ich konnte niemandem die Wahrheit erzählen. Natürlich nicht. Dennoch fragte ich nach dem Engel, der in diesem Kaufhaus gewesen war. Doch keiner wusste etwas von einem Engel. Auch die Eltern meiner Freundin wussten nichts darüber. Sie zogen nach diesem "Unfall" weit weg von hier. Mich macht das alles heute noch fertig. In dieses Kaufhaus habe ich nie wieder einen Fuß hineingesetzt. Mich verfolgen Träume, in denen immer wieder dieser Engel vorkommt und immer wieder meine damalige Freundin umklammert hält, welche mich mit weinerlichen Augen bittend ansieht. Eines Nachts bin ich mal wieder schweißgebadet aufgewacht. Doch nicht wegen des Traumes. Durch das offene Zimmerfenster hörte ich eine Querflöte, die eine Weihnachtsmelodie spielte. Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende